rubyspears_g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobots
The Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto) are one of the primary factions in the Mega-Transformers. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation". Their maiship known as an Autobot starship called The Ark. Iacon is also an Autobot-controlled city-state at the north pole of Cybertron. Iacon often is the planet's capital. History The Autobots originated as a line of non-living consumer goods robots, created by the Quintessons alongside the military hardware robots that would become the Decepticons. Developing sentience and emotion, the robots turned on their alien masters, though the Quintessons' gargantuan Dark Guardian robots made victory an unlikely prospect. A major tipping point occurred when the rebel leader A-3 used his Coda Remote, hidden within his slave brand, to deactivate the Dark Guardians, striking a major blow against the Quintessons and forever transforming the brand into a mark of autonomy that eventually became the Autobots' faction insignia. At some point in these early days, the Autobots somehow gained possession of the mysterious Matrix of Leadership, which was carried by each successive leader of their race, and became a repository for their consciousness upon their passing. During the early days of Quintesson rule, it was carried by Primon, who was succeeded by the first robot to challenge the Quintessons, Prima, followed by the leader during the rebellion, Prime Nova. After the Quintessons were successfully forced from Cybertron, a period of peace descended during which the Autobots—as they now called themselves—began building a civilization, but the warlike Decepticons soon declared war on them, claiming the lives of leaders Guardian Prime and Zeta Prime. Outmatched by their enemies, many Autobots fled Cybertron, seeking to start new lives free of conflict elsewhere in the universe, settling on planets such as Paradron. Outmached in strength and firepower, the Autobots turned instead to stealth, inventing the art of transformation. Using this power, Autobot leader Sentinel Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, and ended the war. Peace settled over Cybertron and what became known as the Golden Age began, but around nine million years ago, the Decepticons struck back, now under the command of a gladiator named Megatronus, who changed his name to Megatron. Megatron slew Sentinel Prime, who passed stewardship of the Matrix to A-3—now Alpha Trion—who was busy working on a means of rebuilding the Autobots so they would be able to fight the Decepticons on equal footing. When a wounded young robot named Orion Pax was brought to Alpha Trion, Trion repaired him using the process, rebuilding him as Optimus Prime and giving him the Matrix that he might serve as the leader of the first of a new breed of war-ready Autobot. Under Prime's leadership, the protracted warfare ran for five million years, draining Cybertron dry of energy and forcing the Transformers to seek new power sources on other planets. Optimus Prime's best and brightest departed on this quest aboard a spacecraft, but were pursued and attacked by Megatron's elite, leading all involved to a crash-land on prehistoric Earth, entombed in stasis for four million years. Synopsis List of Autobots *Alpha Trion *Primes **Guardian Prime **Zeta Prime **Sentinel Prime **Orion Pax/Optimus Prime *Brawn *Bluestreak *Bumblebee *Cliffjumper *Gears *Hound *Huffer *Ironhide *Jazz *Mirage *Prowl *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Trailcutter *Wheeljack *Windcharger *Hauler *Jetfire *Beachcomber *Cosmos *Powerglide *Seaspray *Warpath *Grapple *Hoist *Red Alert *Skids *Smokescreen *Tracks *Perceptor *Omega Supreme *Blaster **Steeljaw **Ramhorn **Eject **Rewind *Elita One *Chromia *Firestar *Greenlight *Lancer *Moonracer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slug **Sludge **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Bulkhead **Inferno **Devcon *Lightning Strike Coalition Force *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Skydive **Fireflight **Slingshot ***Superion *Protectobots **Hot Spot **Streetwise **Groove **Blades **First Aid **Defensor *Cybertron Elite Guard **Tap-Out **Dion future Autobots *Primes (future) **Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime *Kup *Blurr *Wreck-Gar *Wheelie *Sky Lynx *Metroplex *Cerebros *Brainstorm *Chromedome *Highbrow *Hardhead *Pointblank *Sureshot *Crosshairs *Fortress Maximus *Fastlane *Cloudraker *Punch/Counterpunch *Wreckers (future) **Ultra Magnus **Springer **Arcee **Broadside **Sandstorm **Topspin **Twin Twist *Technobots **Scattershot **Afterburner **Nosecone **Lightspeed **Strafe ***Computron *Throttlebots **Chase **Freeway **Rollbar **Searchlight **Wideload **Goldbug Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Factions Category:Heroes